


[podfic] That Boy is a Monster

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cover Art Welcome, Creature Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vampires, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Harry, during one of his semi-regular tussles with the Dark Lord, is bitten by a vampire. He …does not adjust that well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Boy Is A Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334649) by [Tozette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette). 



> A/N: There's a mention of self-harm in here (for feeding the vampire), so be aware of that.

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/yrbcu2i6hjv3lvp/HP%20That%20boy%27s%20a%20monster.mp3?dl=0) (8.94 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:09:46

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Tozette for tagging their fic with blanket permission to podfic! I'm a sucker for vampire fics and this one is a delightful twist on the trope.


End file.
